


Things Felt, but Never Seen

by HouseFernFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creature Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseFernFandom/pseuds/HouseFernFandom
Summary: Mary is starting to worry about her eldest son, and the stories he seems to come up with and genuinely believe. John says he's just looking for attention. Sam thinks that the whole thing is a game. But Dean truly believes that there is a big, scary, vicious monster under his bed, just waiting for the right moment to drag him down. The biggest question is: who is right?





	1. Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> It goes against my religion to swear, so any swear words have been replaced with filler words. All sex that takes place happens after Dean is grown up. There is nothing underaged.

When Dean was little he was always scared of the monster under his bed. Every night he would beg his mother to check, and every night she would look under the bed and tell him that there was nothing there. But no matter what she said, Dean knew there was something under his bed. He constantly heard shifting coming from under it, and sometimes he swore he could even hear speaking or could see a blue light shining out. No matter how many times Dean’s mother reassured him that there was nothing under his bed he always begged to sleep in his parents’ bed.

At first, they indulged him, assuming he would grow out of it. When Mary was eight months pregnant they made him go back to his own bed, and even though he asked every night they said no until Sam was a year old.

When Dean turned six and the fear showed no signs of leaving, Mary started to worry.

When Dean turned seven, she started to look into child therapists.

When Dean turned eight, John sat him down to have a talk. “There is no monster under your bed. You are too old to still be afraid of one. Your mother checks every single night. We would never put you in a place where you would be in danger. You need to stop with this, it’s worrying your mother. You’re going to sleep in your own bed from now on. There is no monster.”

Dean was not going to cry. Only babies cried and he wasn’t a baby. Just like always, his mother checked under the bed only to say that there was nothing there. Dean climbed into bed and Mary kissed him goodnight before leaving him alone with the monster.

Dean was too scared to go to sleep and lay there for a while. He wanted to go run to his parents’ room and ask to sleep with them like always but he didn’t want his mother to worry, so he stayed.

The noises started then. ‘There is no monster, nothing is under the bed’ Dean thought to himself. But the noises, while quiet, where undeniable. ‘You’re too old to be afraid of the monster.’

His father was right. He wasn’t a baby. He was a big boy, and big boys weren’t afraid of monsters under beds. Dean would deal with the monster himself and then his mother would never have to worry again.

With a newfound determination, Dean crawled under the bed.

When he got under he saw a strange human-shaped lump. The only feature he could make out was two lightly glowing blue eyes. Dean shined the flashlight he had grabbed on the thing but it moved out of the way. He followed it as it continued to move. “Why are you under my bed?” Dean demanded of the creature.

“You can see me?” the creature asked.

“Of course I can see you.”

“Oh, most humans can’t.”

“Why are you under my bed?” Dean asked again.

“My older brother told me to hide and he said that under beds was a good place to hide.”

“Why?”

“Because while most humans can’t see me, they can hear and feel me. No one can run into me under the bed.”

“Why are you hiding?”

“My big brother told me to.”

“Why?”

“He says there are bad things that want to hurt me and they can’t hurt me if they can’t find me.” The creature sounded nervous and curled into itself.

“What about your mom and dad? Won’t they protect you?”

“I don’t know my mother or father. I only have my brother.”

“Oh.” Dean couldn’t imagine what life would have been like without his parents. “How do you eat if you’re always under the bed?”

“I don’t need to eat.”

“I’d be sad if I couldn’t eat. How about you come out and I can get you something?”

“I need to hide.”

“No, you don’t. My parents and brother are all asleep, and I won’t hurt you, so why do you have to hide.”

“I suppose I could come out,” the creature said slowly.

“Alright,” Dean cheered. “I’ll go get you some food.” Dean was quiet as he went out to the kitchen. He wasn’t supposed to eat at night, but the food wasn’t for him so he guessed it’d be okay. When Dean got back to his room he saw a boy with very pale skin, black hair, and two black wings tightly cocooned around himself. When the boy noticed Dean staring, he began to shift uncomfortably and tuck himself farther away into his wings. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” the boy answered.

“Castiel,” Dean tried. “That’s a weird name. I’m going to call you Cas. My name’s Dean. I brought you some pie. It’s the best food in the world,” Dean declared handing the startled boy the plate. He watched as Castiel brought the fork to his mouth and slowly ate a bite. “Good, right?”

“Yes. Thank you for the food, but I should probably leave.”

“What? Why?”

“I wasn’t supposed to let anyone find me. It might get back to the bad ones.”

“Come on, Cas. I won’t tell anyone and no one else here can see you. I could bring you food every day and I could teach you all different games for us to play. It’s not like anyone else would notice you anyway. Not if they can’t see you.”

“Okay. I think I would like to stay.”

“Yes! I have to go to sleep now but we can talk more after I get home from school.”

“Alright,” Cas said with a shy smile, crawling off the bed. “Good night Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”


	2. This House is on Fire

Over a year passed after that night. Dean was ten, Sam was five, and Mary had just had a third son. Now that it was summer vacation Dean had to help a lot with his two younger brothers. He was thankful that he had Cas to help him with anything, from taking care of the children to homework, and he would always wake Dean up when he was having nightmares. Dean repaid him for his help by bringing him food, providing company, and even grooming his wings.

Everything was perfect.

Dean woke up to a shrill alarm and someone shaking him. “Cas? What’s going on?” he sleepily slurred.

“The house is on fire. Get up.”

Dean bolted upright in bed. “What? Sammy and Adam, I have to…”

“The rest of your family is safely outside. You need to go.” Dean quickly scrambled up and out of bed and over to the door. He remembered learning in school that you needed to check the handle and not open the door if it was hot. When he reached the knob it immediately burned him.

“We can’t get out,” Dean wailed. “The fire is on the other side of the door.” Castiel walked in front of Dean, bent down, and picked him up. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you out. The fire won’t hurt me.” The creature wrapped his wings around Dean and opened the door. Dean couldn’t see anything outside of the black feathery wall surrounding him, but he could feel the heat. Castiel moved quickly through the house carrying Dean like he weighed nothing. The air outside was deliciously cool.

Castiel unwrapped Dean and gently place him on the ground. Keeping one wing wrapped around him, Cas led him over to where the rest of his family was waiting. Mary immediately dropped down to hug him, as Castiel quickly jumped back. “We thought you were already outside, but then I couldn’t find you, and I was getting so worried.”

That night we all stayed in a gross old motel. “Dean,” Sam said, crawling closer to his older brother. “What’s going to happen?”

Dean had no idea and was just as scared as Sam but he just said, “Don’t worry Mom and Dad will take care of everything. Now go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to. What if something happens?”

“Don’t worry about that. I won’t let anything get you.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, Sammy, I promise. Now go to bed.”

“I’m already in bed.”

“Well go to sleep.”

After his brother did that, Dean settled in for what he was sure was going to be a long night. “You should rest as well,” Cas said, coming out of the corner he had been tucked in.

“Can’t. I have to make sure nothing happens and that no one comes in.”

“Don’t worry about that. I will watch over you.”

“No man, it’s not your job.”

“It is not your job either.”

“Of course it is. He’s my little brother I have to watch out for him.”

“Well, you are my friend.” When Dean tried to continue arguing, Cas ended the discussion by saying, “You are tired and need to rest while I have no need for sleep.”

“Hey, using things like logic isn’t fair.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

The family moved up to Bobby and Ellen’s house until everything was settled. Dean assumed everything would be the same except now he would get to see his aunt and uncle every day. He was wrong. Facing having to start almost from scratch except with a family to raise, John got depressed and decided to look for answers to life’s questions in a bottle. He apparently wasn’t finding any.

Mary had to now deal with raising a baby, two young boys, and her husband while needing to work to feed them all. Bobby and Ellen helped out when they could, but Adam needed someone to be with him anytime he wasn’t asleep, so for the most part, Dean and Cas were left to raise Sam. Of course, only Dean knew that Cas was there, but he was pretty sure he would have gone crazy if he hadn’t of had the help.

While the plan had been to only stay with Bobby and Ellen for a few months, no one moved out until Sam was ready to go to college.


	3. I'm Friends with the Monster

When Sam left for college Dean, and by extension Cas, went with him. The three of them shared an apartment so Sam wouldn’t have to pay for a dorm room and the two brothers could split the cost.

Sam and Dean were sitting in a picnic area outside of UCLA, where Sam was studying medicine, eating lunch when Sam said, “I got this girls number yesterday.”

“Good for you, Sammy,” Dean said, more interested in the food.

“Actually, I think she would be good for you.”

Not this again. Dean put his burger down to glare at his brother. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to set me up?”

“Dean, you’ve never even been on a date.”

“And I’m fine with that.”

“Are you gay?”

“What!?”

“Look, Dean I don’t care, but just tell me. I know a lot of great guys. I could get you one of their numbers.”

“Sam, no. I don’t want some guy’s number either.”

“Then what do you want, Dean?”

“I want you to stop trying to hook me up with anything that moves.”

“Is this about Cas?”

“Is this the only reason you asked me to have lunch with you? Because I thought you actually wanted to see me.”

“I want to help you.”

“I don’t need help.”

“You won’t go on a date because of your imaginary friend.”

“I’m leaving,” Dean snapped, grabbing his food before walking off.

“Dean, wait,” Sam called after him, but Dean just pretended he didn’t hear.

When he got home he found Cas cleaning the kitchen. Upon hearing the door opening he froze but walked over when he saw it was Dean.

“You’re home early,” Cas said, wrapping his arms and wings around Dean. “Is something wrong?”

Dean sighed before returning the hug. “Sam didn’t want to have lunch. He just wanted to set me up on a date.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Cas, man, you’ve got to stop apologizing for him.”

“But it’s because of me that he keeps trying to set you up. If I wasn’t here you could go out with one of Sam’s women and have a normal life.”

“I don’t want a normal life if you aren’t in it. Besides, it shouldn’t matter if Sam knows about you or not. It shouldn’t matter if he thinks I die an unmarried virgin. All he should care about is that I’m happy, and I am. Whether he knows the cause or not, he should be able to see that.” Seeing that Cas still looked sad and guilty, Dean grabbed his hand and led him over to the kitchen island. “I still have lunch to eat.”

Dean worked at night, so by the time he got home Sam was already asleep. He walked into his room and crawled into bed next to Cas. “Sam get home alright?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Dean grunted. “Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

The next morning Dean woke up early to Cas shaking him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, waking up quickly.

“I hear someone downstairs.”

“You sure Sam didn’t just come home early?”

“Yes.”

Dean walked over to the closet and pulled out his gun before he and Cas quietly crept down to the kitchen. Standing in the middle of the room was a short man with blonde hair and a giant pair of golden wing.

Cas stood there frozen and gasped out “Gabriel?”


	4. Hey, Brother

The creature, Gabriel, looked between Castiel and Dean with a panicked look.

“You came back,” Cas said.

Noting Dean’s lack of surprise at suddenly hearing a voice come out of nowhere he looked at his brother and said, “And you told a human about us.”

“Yes, I did,” Cas said.

“Well,” Gabriel said, slapping a smile on. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m here to take you home.”

Dean took a protective step towards Cas. After a moment he wrapped one wing around Dean and nervously told his brother, “I don’t think I want to go back.”

“What?” the shorter man exploded, his wings fanning out behind him. “You have to come back. The kingdom needs you.”

“Why would the kingdom need me?”

“Don’t you remember anything about home?”

“The only thing I can remember from then is you.”

The golden creature deflated, “I never meant to leave you here for that long. You are the only son of the king. When you were born you were the only one of us that had ever had black wings. Your aunt and uncle told the people that you were evil and tried to kill you, so your aunt would be next in line. That was why I brought you here. I thought your father would have more children and then I could bring you back, but he never did. Your father is old now and you need to come back before he dies or else you aunt will take the throne.”

Cas looked completely stunned so Dean spoke for him, “Hold up there, short stack. There are a lot of holes in that story. Firstly, how could Cas be the only child if you’re supposed to be his brother? Secondly, wouldn’t his aunt just kill him after he became king and then rule?”

Gabriel was about to snap out some annoyed sarcastic response before he saw that Castiel seemed to be considering these questions. He felt a spike of anger that his little brother would value the words of some random loud-mouthed human over him, but this was followed by a stab of guilt at knowing the reason was that he had left over a decade ago. He had never meant to be gone for that long, but intent didn’t matter and the damage had been done. “To answer your first question, we’re not blood brothers. Secondly, our kingdom doesn’t get passed from parent to child, the ruler chooses a successor and that person is the one who rules next. However most rulers believe in passing to the next family member so when Castiel gets back, Father will name him as the successor and then he can name me as his successor and Naomi, his aunt, will never become queen.”

“Maybe you just want the crown for yourself.”

“Where did you get that idea?” Meathead, he added silently.

“You just said that Cas would name you as his successor. Maybe you just want him to name you as next in line and then you can kill him yourself.”

“Look, Ding-dong, I just said me because I’m the only one there that he knows. I don’t care who he names as long as that sadist, Naomi or that brainless midget, Metatron, never get to rule. For all I care he could just call a meeting, point at random, and name peasant number three as his successor.”

“I need to talk to Dean alone,” Cas said after a moment of silence.

“Alright,” Gabriel said, but he clearly wasn’t happy about it.

Dean and Cas walked back to their bedroom. “I don’t want to leave you but I can’t just leave all those people to suffer knowing that I could have stopped it,” Cas started. “But I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“What?”

“I know you can’t just sit here and watch people die. I wouldn’t be able to either. But I also can’t lose you. Let me come with you.”

“But what about Sam?”

“If Gabriel can travel back and forth, then I don’t see why I couldn’t still visit. I’ll leave the kid a note, we can go, and once you get settled in and everything is worked out I can come back and visit.”

“I couldn’t ask you to just give up your life for me.”

“You’re not asking. Now we could stand here all day going back and forth, but the only way I am not leaving with you is if you tell me you don’t want me to come with you.”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Then it’s settled.”

The two walked back out to the kitchen where Gabriel was impatiently waiting. “So you ready to go or what?”

“Yes, I am ready. But Dean is coming with us.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“Then I’m not going.”

Gabriel wanted to continue arguing, but they had a time restraint here. “Could I talk to my brother alone?” he growled out through his teeth.

“Sure,” Dean said. “I’ll get packed.” He then turned and left.

“What are you thinking, inventing a human to our world?”

“I didn’t invite him.”

“Of course you didn’t. When have humans ever needed an invitation to go invade someone else?”

“Dean’s not like that.”

“Oh come on, Cassie. The ‘not all humans’ speech. You couldn’t possibly know that about him.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you… Wait a moment. Do you love him?”

Castiel only waited a second before confessing to his brother that he was indeed in love with a human.

“Stockholm syndrome, really?”

“I’m not his captive.”

“That’s what he wants you to believe.”

“I am not his prisoner, we live together.”

“No, that’s not how humans are. They see something new and different and think that it’s theirs to play with or hurt. That’s all you are to him. Something different that caught his eye. The most you could ever be to him is some novelty or pet. He doesn’t love you.”

“Yes, I do,” Dean snarled form the stairs. He came down to stand behind Cas and nuzzle into his neck. “And I never want to hear you say anything like that again.”

Gabriel could argue, but they were in a hurry. Also, he has seen how his words had hurt his little brother, who clearly believe that this human loved him. It didn’t matter anymore anyways. Gabriel was here now to keep an eye on them and make sure this human never hurt his brother. And when the journey got hard the human would leave, and Castiel would see for himself where a human’s loyalties truly lie. “Can we get going now?”

“I just need to write a note, so my brother knows I’m leaving.”

At that moment said brother suddenly came home early. Cas froze on the stairs and Gabriel tucked his wings in and slowly moved out of the middle of the room.

“What are you doing up?” Sam asked. He then saw the tan backpack Dean had on and added, “And where are you going?”

“Out.”

“With a backpack?”

“Yes.”

“Dean, what’s going on?”

“A friend asked for help. I was going to go crash with them for a few days.”

“What friend? You don’t have any friends. Did something happen with Dad?”

“No, nothing happened, and I do have friends.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Is this about Cas?”

“Will you stop asking me that?”

“No! Your obsession with your imaginary friend is out of control. You won’t date, you haven’t made friends, and now you packed up and are leaving without even telling me.”

“I was leaving a note.”

Before Sam could respond there was a clang on the counter. Both brothers turned to look. At some point, Cas had slipped off of the stairs and walked over to the island in the kitchen. He picked up the fork again and dropped it. Sam just stared. Cas then walked over to the fridge and opened and closed it. “Dean, if you rigged our home to do this just to freak me out.”

“No, he didn’t,” Cas said. Sam just about jumped out of his skin.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel yelled. “You told a sighted human, fine. I’m not happy about it but he could see you. Now you’re telling some random unsighted human?

“He is not random, and Dean is leaving for me. I did not want the two of them to be separated with secrets between them.”

“Dean, what’s going on?”

“Short version is, Cas isn’t imaginary, his brother, Gabriel just showed up, and now we have to go to his home so we can save the kingdom.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Sam asked.

“Some bad people were looking for Cas.”

“And what, you don’t trust me to not tell anyone.”

“Not on purpose, but you could have said something after just waking up, or in your sleep. You could have told someone when you were six and didn’t understand. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that the more people that know the more likely it is that someone else finds out.”

“So you’re really just going to leave? Were you even going to tell me?”

“Told you I was going to leave a note,” Dean muttered.

“A note? You were going to leave for who knows how long with your not so imaginary friend and leave me a note?”

“I have to go.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not,” Gabriel interjected. “One human is bad enough. No way am I taking two humans, and especially not an unsighted one.”

Dean had quickly decided that he didn’t like Gabriel but agreed with him on not letting Sam come. “Plus you have school. You should stay here.”

“No. I’m going with you.”

“We are on a timer here,” Gabriel reminded everyone.

“Then you don’t really have time to argue with me.”

“You don’t even know all of what’s going on,” Dean protested.

“Then you can tell me on the way.”


	5. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Sam should be a doctor, so I went back and edited chapter 3. Also, I apologize for this chapter being so late. I wish I had a good reason, but honestly, I have just been playing video games.

“So where is the kingdom?” Dean asked.

“It’s on another plane of existence,” Gabriel began. “That’s why no one’s found it. In order to travel there, we need a staff to open the portal. Metatron sent one of his minions out to break the staff and spread it out so it would be harder to travel. That was another reason it took me so long to come back, I had to find where he hid them.”

“So where to first?”

“Athens, Georgia.”

As they drove Sam refused to stop asking questions. What did the creatures look like? How did Dean and Cas meet? What had he done without Sam knowing? Why would Dean feed something under his bed in the middle of the night? He’s not a gremlin, Sam.

Dean finally got Sam to shut up by saying that he needed to focus on following Gabriel’s directions. Dean wasn’t sure if they were still in Athens or if it was just the biggest city nearby. Or the only thing there. They were in an abandoned parking lot, surrounded by abandoned buildings. It looking the set of a zombie apocalypse film.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Gabriel announced.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked.

“To go get the first part of the staff.”

“Why are you going by yourself?”

“What’s the matter, Cassie? Can’t stand to be separated from me? I’ll be back in like five minutes.” Before anyone could argue, the golden creature had already run off.

The three men sat there and waited for the estimated five minutes. Then the time doubled. And tripled. After sitting in the car for a tense and silent twenty minutes Dean finally began getting out of the car with a muttered, “This is ridiculous.”

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“To go find that golden nuisance.”

“He told us to wait.”

“He also said he’d be back in five minutes. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Sam immediately jumped out of the car. “You are not going in there of your own.”

“I’ll be back soon. Just wait here and keep Cas company.”

“You are not going in there alone,” Cas repeated, having gotten out as well.

“Would the two of you just wait here for a flipping minute?”

“No,” two voices answered at once.

“Fine,” Dean muttered as he stalked off in the direction Gabriel had gone, brother and mate in tow.

=====================================================================================

As soon as Gabriel got out of the car, the showy smile fell off his face. There was a reason he hadn’t wanted any of his companions to come. Of course, the whole point of destroying the staff had been to keep Castiel from coming home, so he wouldn’t have put the pieces in places that would be easy to get to.

This particular piece had been hidden in a place that had once been a bustling city but had been reduced to a crumbling concrete wasteland. The reason for all the destruction was a monster. He had come one day, eating everything in his path until the place lay desolate and no one dared to come. The beast could blend in as a man, could see Gabriel’s species, killed for show and for pleasure instead of food, and could not be killed. The creature’s name was Dick.

Gabriel carefully and quietly snuck up to the building that was both the monsters home and the place that the staff piece had been hidden. His mission was made even harder by the fact that Dick knew he was coming. Whatever poor minion of Metatron had been sent in here (and was most likely dead) would have left the staff somewhere that the monster would find it. This was probably a trap.

But it was the only way home.

The building looked like it might have been a church. Decaying pews ran on either side of an aisle that was covered in the remains of a carpet. The staff piece was resting on a block of wood that had not been here for as long as the rest of the building. The room offered no hiding places. The only way to the stand was down the middle row. Defiantly a trap.

But he had to get that piece. He would just have to watch for the trap and hope he hadn’t been seen. It was common knowledge that Dick lived alone with no henchmen to do his bidding or guards to watch over his estate.

Gabriel was not that lucky.

“It’s about time a little birdy paid me a visit. I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come. That first one was becoming quite boring.”

Gabriel turned around, pulling his blade out of the sheath it was hidden in under one wing and tucking the staff piece in instead. He spread his great golden wing wide in threat to the creature that was standing in the door staring passively.

The suit he was wearing look completely out of place in the middle of the concrete ruins and moldy wood. The smile on his face looked like it had been copied and pasted off of a snake. “Why thank you for showing those off,” Dick said. “They truly are magnificent. I think that before I eat you, I’ll cut them off so I can save them and hang them somewhere.”

The resulting battle between the two was over quickly. The monster took slashes from Gabriel blade like it was a sewing needle, and it was too fast to just try and make a run for it.

It ended with Dick sitting on Gabriel’s back holding his wings so he couldn’t fight. That didn’t stop him from trying to hit the monster off of his back with his wings. “Well I can’t have that,” Dick chuckled. “I get so few visitors I have to savor the ones I have. Its much less fun if you try and fight me.” The next thing Gabriel registered was the loud snap of his wing before the pain hit him. Dick laughed at his screaming. A few moments later there was another loud crack and Gabriel had a moment to wonder why his other wing didn’t hurt before he heard his little brother call out his name.

=====================================================================================

Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been walking around somewhat aimlessly, having no idea which building Gabriel had gone into when they heard a loud scream. They ran over to the building that the sound had come from and Dean shoved the old door open so hard some of the wood cracked off. There in front of the room was Gabriel with a man on his back and one wing twisted the wrong way.

The instant he saw his brother Cas screamed, “Gabriel.”

Sam might not have been able to see Gabriel but he could see the man and the position of kneeling over someone else were clear.

“Oh, you brought me more toys to play with. At this rate I'll be able to kill that other thing now,” the creature said, getting up and walking towards them.

Sam jumped forward and tried to hit the thing but it didn’t react. It then raised one arm and backhanded Sam across the room. When he managed to get his bearing back he noticed a scraping sound. When he looked he saw debris on the floor moving and realized that it was Gabriel crawling across the floor. Sam looked in the direction he was going and saw the glint of a blade. He walked over to get it, but as soon as he touched it a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Take his head off and keep it away from his body,” Gabriel gasped out.

The creature was still standing there talking so Sam crept up behind it, cut its head off and kicked it away from the body that proceeded to fall to the floor. “Dean are you alright?” Before his brother could answer they heard a clacking sound. The two men looked over and saw that the decapitated head was opening and closing its mouth. “Give me your jacket,” Sam ordered, voice laced with horror.

Dean numbly gave his brother his outer jacket. Sam walked over to the head, threw the jacket on top, and bundled the thing up. He then heard his name being called slightly frantic. While Sam had wrapped up the head Dean had gone over to Gabriel and was kneeling on the floor. “I think we’re going to need you.”

“For what?”

“His wing is defiantly broken.”

“How am I going to help?”

“You’re a doctor.”

“I’ve never tried to fix a wing and I can’t even see him.”

“Well, you’re all we got so you’re just going to have to figure it out.”

Sam left the head and uncertainly walked over to where Dean was kneeling. Dean reached out and took his hand. It was very hard to connect the fact that he could feel feathers but couldn’t see anything. He closed his eyes to block out the disconnect and carefully ran his hand over the top of the wing. He found the place where the wing was broken and heard Gabriel grunt under him. “I need you to find me something straight and strong to splint this with.”

Dean got up and walked off to find something, while Sam continued to try and get a feel of an injury he couldn’t see and hadn’t been trained to fix. When Dean returned with several pieces of metal Sam told him, “I need you to hold him still while I reset the break.” Sam snapped the bone into place and did his best to hold the wing still while Gabriel flailed under him. When Sam finally got him to still he used his overshirt to tie the makeshift splint into place and to make a sling.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dean decided.

“What about the staff piece?” Cas asked. Sam jumped. He had forgotten about the other invisible entity and hadn’t realized he was this close.

“The monster thing is dead so we can just come back later to get it.”

Sam added, “Speaking of the monster grab its head.”

The head disappeared and Sam really hoped that the reason why was that Cas had picked it up.

Sam helped a halfway conscious Gabriel walk to the car so the four of them could get to a motel for the night. Sam went in and asked for two double rooms for the night. “Why did you get two rooms?” Dean asked.

“There are four of us.”

“We don’t sleep,” Castiel said.

“Well, Dean and I do and Gabriel’s more unconscious than not so that’s three of us that need to sleep, and I do not want to share a bed with my brother. You two go in one room and I’ll take Gabriel in the other.”

“He’s my brother. I should stay with him.”

“I’m the one that’s taking care of him.”

“You can’t even see him!”

“Cas,” Dean interjected, wrapping his arms around him. “I know you want to protect him, but there is nothing you would be able to do. Sam’s right. He’s the one that knows what to do. Come on. We’ll be right next door, you can go over and check on him anytime you want.” Dean pulled a reluctant but accepting Cas into their room while Sam helped Gabriel to flop down on one of the beds.

=====================================================================================

“Hey, he’s going to be fine. You know Sam can take care of him,” Dean said.

“He can’t even see him,” Castiel growled.

“That did stop him in that ghost town.”

Cas ruffled his wings angrily but didn’t respond.

“I know something that might help you relax,” Deana said with a suggestive smirk.

“I don’t think anything would help right now.”

“Can’t make things worse,” Dean came over to hug Cas and began kissing his neck.

“Well, I suppose it would at least be easier to worry while doing something then standing in the corner and waiting.”

“That’s exactly what every guy wants to hear, Cas.”

“Shut up,” Cas said pushing Dean back onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

Cas shoved Dean’s shirt up and kissed and sucked his way up and down Dean’s body. He then began to stroke Dean through his pants. After a while of not going any farther, Dean said, “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but it might be a little more fun if you took my pants off. And while you’re taking things off your pants would be good too.”

Cas laughed but sat back to remove both pairs of pants. Just the pants. He then went back to his kissing and sucking and rubbing. “Cas,” Dean whined.

“What?” Cas asked tipping his head in mock confusion. “I took both of our pants off just as you requested.”

“Do you think you could take off our underpants too? And your shirt with them.”

“Demanding human,” Cas grumbled but did remove the rest of his clothing. Dean had a feeling since he hadn’t said anything about his shirt he should just get rid of it himself. Now with both of them naked and Cas sitting up while straddling Dean’s hips, he asked, “Is this good enough for you, or should I remove some more?”

“Yes. Naked is enough.”

Cas once again returned to his sucking and licking this time with their arousals rubbing together. Dean reached up into Cas’s wings and he groaned. Dean continued stroking as he searched for the creature’s oil gland. Once he found it he covered one hand with the oil and continued to play with the feather with the other, loving the sounds this pulled out of his mate. Dean then used the oil to open Cas up for a few minutes. When Cas said he was ready Dean pulled out so Cas could crawl up his body. Cas held Dean still as he lined up and both partners groaned as he slowly sank down until he was completely sitting.

After giving them both a minute to adjust Cas started slowly picking himself up and going back down. “Cas,” Dean whined out. “Move.”

“I am,” Cas answered back.

“Faster.”

“Impatient,” Cas said with a slight laugh. He then began to move just slightly faster.

Dean started to buck his hips up hoping to get Cas to speed up but he just reached over and help Dean down. Finally, Dean just reached up and grabbed Cas’s wings. That got Cas to move faster. After that, neither of them lasted long.

After a moment of lying there, the two of them cleaned each other and Dean fell asleep wrapped up in Cas’s wings.


	6. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is really late. I had writer's block. Also, we're going to use our suspension of disbelief and say that the Impala is bigger on the inside.

Gabriel woke up (which was strange in itself) the next morning and his thoughts instantly went to the staff piece. He let out a breath of relief when he felt it in his sword sheath, although it was a little worrying that his sword wasn’t there.

He tried to sit up to look around but one wing wouldn’t move right. He looked over to see several pieces of metal wrapped around the top. He carefully unwrapped it as the last day came back to him. Well, he silently admitted, at least that unsighted kid knew what he was doing. The bone in his wing had mended in the night and now the spot was just sore.

Gabriel had just gotten up to try and figure out where he was when a noise came from the other bed as Sam began to wake up. He looked over at Gabriel’s bed and when he saw the discarded metal laying there he called out, “Gabriel?”

The other creature considered staying silent and seeing what this human would do, but they needed to get the other two pieces as quickly as possible. “Over here”

“You took the split off your wing.”

“It’s healed.”

“Come over here and let me look.”

“You can’t see me,” Gabriel replied. “And you already got to feel up my wings one too many times.”

Before Sam could say anything else on the matter Dean and Castiel decided to join them.

Not bothering with a good morning Castiel turned to his brother and asked, “Is your wing healed?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Quit worrying about me. Now come one we need to get on the road, the next piece is a long way from here.”

“What about the first staff piece?” Dean asked. “Don’t we still have to go back and get it?”

“No, I already grabbed it before Dick showed up.”

“Speaking of the monster,” Castiel began. “He said that he would be able to kill the other thing. Do you think he has another one of us trapped somewhere?”

“Probably just whatever minion of Metatron left the staff piece there in the first place,” Gabriel replied with an unconcerned flick of one wing.

“Then we should go help them.”

“What!? Why should we help someone that helped try to kill us? They deserve to die.”

“Even if they do deserve to die they don’t deserve to be left alone to rot there.”

The argument ended with the four (well, Sam wasn’t very helpful in this case) of them back at the abandoned lot, looking for a prison of some sort.

Dean ended up finding the man chained to a wall in what might have once been a filing room or office. He was well built with green wings speckled with brown. He looked so bad off that Dean thought he was dead until the creature shifted slightly.

“Guys, I found him,” Dean called out.

When Gabriel got there he stared at the other creature for a moment before saying, “Gadreel, you betrayed us? You’ve been working for Metatron?”

“No,” the man on the floor managed to grunt out. “Metatron told me where to hide the pieces. He said that if I didn’t do it he would send someone else and I knew that whoever he sent here would be captured. I tried to stall him at first, but none of us knew when you were coming back. In the end, I had to be the one to go so that no one else would get hurt.”

As much as it pained Gabriel to ask for the help of a human, he had no idea how to help his friend, who had just been tortured for goodness knows how long to keep someone else from being hurt. “Sam?” he asked with a gesture.

“What?” the giant moose asked.

“Can you help him?”

“I can’t see him.”

“You can’t see me either.”

“That was different. You only had the one obvious injury.” Sam thought the matter over for a moment before he decided that as a future doctor he should do something. Even if this went horribly at least he would have tried. “But I’ll see what I can do. Dean, I need you to help me find the injuries and describe them to me.”

The next few hours were very awkward. Dean having to lead Sam’s hands, and Sam trying to fix massive amounts of damage on someone that he couldn’t see, had wings, and with only first aid material. He would have just proclaimed this a waste of time if he hadn’t of seen just how quickly Gabriel had healed.

They all went back to the hotel for another night so that Gadreel could heal. He defiantly looked much better the next morning. He was clearly still far from being fully healed but it was enough that they got into the Impala and started the drive to Paris, Texas.


	7. Viva La Vida

All Gabriel had managed to figure out about the second staff piece was that it was hidden in Saint Mathew’s Cathedral, but Gadreel managed to save them a night of wandering around. He told them that the piece had been hidden in a statue of the archangel Gabriel.

So they pulled up to the closed church and, leaving a still injured Gadreel in the car, the rest of them snuck in.

It was quite easy to find the statue. It was gigantic and seemed to be the centerpiece of the building. “Well,” Dean said. “Let’s vandalize a church.”

Before anyone could respond a woman’s voice called out, “What are you boys doing here so late?” All four of them had different ideas as to what they would find upon turning around but none of them were expecting to find a woman with long, dark hair surrounded by four gigantic angry dogs.

“Sic ‘em boys,” The woman said.

All four dogs charged at them. The four of them turned and ran, but they were still in a building and quickly ran into a wall. The dogs had managed to separate them, which caused another problem as only two of them had weapons. Gabriel had his blade out and was fighting with two of the dogs and Dean had his gun out trying to shoot them, but it didn’t seem to be doing much good.

Without warning one of the dogs that had been going after Gabriel turned around and charged one of the other dogs. The second dog clearly wasn’t ready for the attack and went down fast. The third dog turned around but to slowly and the first dog was already on it. While the first dog took care of the third dog, the other dog that had been attacking Gabriel turned around and charged at the first dog. The first dog was still busy killing the third dog and the fourth dog managed to plow into its side. Before the fourth dog could do any real damage Gabriel had snuck up behind it and slammed his blade down in between its shoulders.

The first dog shoved the corpse off of it, looked around, and then calmly trotted away.

“So that just happened,” Dean said breaking the silence.

“What now?” Sam asked.

“We go get the staff piece,” Gabriel decided, trying to take back control of the situation.

“You want to get closer to that dog?” Dean snapped at him.

“It did just save our lives,” Castiel pointed out.

Before the conversation could go any farther there was a loud crash down the hall. The four companions shared a look before going to investigate.

What they found was the statue of the archangel Gabriel on the floor in pieces, the dog sitting next to it holding the staff piece in its mouth, the woman dead on the floor, and Gadreel laying behind her. Gabriel advanced on the dog with, while Castiel went over to check on Gadreel, while Sam unable to see half of what was going on, asked Dean what had just happened.

Gabriel was expecting to have another fight trying to get the staff piece away from the dog but when he got close the dog simply dropped the piece at his feet. Gabriel slowly bent down and reached for it but the dog didn’t move. “Okay then,” Gabriel muttered to himself, not sure what to make of a dog that became helpful after its owner had just been killed.

“We have the second piece time to get moving,” Gabriel declared. Castiel and help Gadreel get up and the group began the walk to the car. To everyone’s surprise, the dog got up and followed along behind them.

When they all got to the car Dean looked at the dog and said, “There is no way that mutt is getting in my Baby.” The dog seemed to disagree and turned to growl at him.

“Oh, come on Dean. That dog just saved our lives.” Eventually, after some convincing by Castiel, logic from Sam, and stubbornness for the dog, the group set out with one more member.

“So where is this last piece?” Dean asked.

“Berlin, New Hampshire.”

At this point, it was late at night so they only drove for a few hours to get away from the church. They got a single and a double for the night in Arkadelphia. They set out on the drive to Berlin early the next day. The two humans took turns driving and napping so they could finish the 30-hour drive without stopping for the night. It was around noon when they got to the location of the last staff piece.


	8. The More Boys I Meet

Gabriel directions led them to a giant rock face with a hole in the front.

“I was told to leave the piece in the hole. I don’t know what lives in there,” Gadreel said.

“Well. Guess I’ll go find out,” Dean said.

Gabriel didn’t like the thought of putting all his hope for returning home on some human, but the hole was too small for him to get through with his wings. On the other hand, both humans were still here. He was surprised that this one was offering to put himself in danger, knowingly, just to help them.

After considering this for a moment he walked over to Dean and handed him his blade. Dean gave him a nod, and Castiel a quick kiss, before crawling into the hole. After he had gone through, the dog jumped up and followed right after him.

Inside of the hole was a network of rock tunnels. The entire place was hot and Dean had sweat through his shirt in minutes.

He had no idea where he was going, or where to even start looking for one staff piece in this stony labyrinth, but after a few minutes of walking the dog suddenly took the lead and began walking confidently through the cave. Hoping that the dog knew something, and lacking a better plan Dean followed it. At least this way if something went wrong he could blame the dog.

Dean followed the dog into a round cavern with many different tunnels leading out from it. The dog ran off down one of the tunnels, but before he could go after the dog he heard an accented voice call out behind him, “What are you doing here?”

Dean turned around to find a short man that, despite the heat, was wearing a pristine black suit. “What’s it to you?” Dean asked, holding up Gabriel’s blade.

“Well, this is my cave. I think I have the right to know why someone is in my home.”

“I’m looking for a staff piece. Any idea where it is?”

“I might, but why would I tell you?”

“So I don’t stab you.”

“Sorry, but I don’t work for threats, only trades.”

“What do you want?”

“That’s a pretty nice blade you’ve got there.”

Before Dean could say anything, the dog came running back into the cavern. It immediately ran over to the man and began to lick him. He stared at the dog in surprise for a moment before exclaiming “Juliet! You’re alive. I’ve been looking for you for months. Where have you been?”

“I found her in Texas,” Dean interrupted.

The man looked up at him suspiciously. “And how did you find her?”

“A dark-haired woman had her along with three others.”

The man looked at Juliet for confirmation, which she offered in the form of a nod. “What happened to the other three dogs and the woman?”

“Juliet killed the other three dogs, and a friend of mine killed the woman.”

“It must have been Meg that stole you.” He glared at Dean for a moment. “I suppose I will give you the staff piece for saving my sweet Juliet from that stupid, mind controlling, freak. Wait here. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Dean did what he was told, not knowing what else to do. True to his word the man came back carrying the third piece. “Here, now get out of my cave.”

“I would love to, but I’m don’t know how.”

The man sighed before turning to his dog, “Juliet, darling, would you mind showing him out?”

Juliet turned around and went back through the tunnel that they had originally come through and Dean turned to hurry after her.

When they got to the hole where they had come in, Juliet gave his arm a farewell lick, before turning around and trotting away.

Dean crawled out of the gap. When he got out he was asked four questions all at once.

“Did you get the staff piece?” Gabriel asked.

“Where’s the dog?” Sam wondered.

“Are you okay?” Castiel questioned.

“What happened?” Gadreel inquired.

“Give me a minute,” Dean snapped at them. “Yes I got the staff piece,” he said handing it along with the blade over to Gabriel. “It tuned out the dog had been stolen and mind controlled by the woman at the church, from the man that lives here. He gave me the staff piece as a thank you for returning his dog.”

“So, can we open the portal now?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” Gabriel said. “I just have to connect the three pieces.”

The piece fused together as soon as the ends were touched together. When the staff was in one piece Gabriel held it up in one hand and a glowing yellow circle formed in front of them.

After a moment of staring where no one did anything Gabriel said, “We’re not getting any younger standing here. Step through and welcome to my world.”

Gadreel walked through first. Sam stared at the spot for a few moments before following him through. Dean and Castiel look at each other for a moment, before taking the others hand and crossing over together. As soon as everyone else was through, Gabriel stepped across the divide himself, before closing the portal behind them.


	9. You Can Be King Again

The other side of the portal led to an outdoor market. The cobblestone street was bordered by stalls and filled with hundreds of people with wings of every color, both buying and selling anything imaginable. When the five of them appeared everyone stopped to stare.

It wasn’t the appearing in a flash of light that threw everyone off, it was that every member of the group was unexpected. There had never been humans here and now there were two, Castiel had black wings which was completely unheard of, except for in rumors, everyone had thought that Gadreel was dead, and Gabriel had essentially been ruling since the king fell ill.

After a moment Gabriel stepped forward and said, “Alright, go on. Get back to your day jobs. Nothing to see here.”

The people slowly began to go back to their previous tasks while still watching the group. Gabriel led them through the streets, and the crowd parted for them. When they arrived at the gates of the palace the guards shot them confused looks but didn’t question Gabriel. “Take the two of them to a spare room,” He told Gadreel.

“And what are you going to do?” Dean asked.

“I have to take Castiel to meet his father and to get his blessing. And don’t you dare start arguing Dean-o. His father deserves a moment alone with his son.”

Dean looked questionably at Castiel. He nodded after a moment. “I will be back in a few moments.”

Gadreel led the human brothers one way to a pair of connected guest suites, while Gabriel led his own brother to the king’s rooms.

In a bed lay a thin pale man. Gabriel walked over to him and said, “King Chuck, I found your son. He isn’t dead, and I brought him to see you.”

The king turned his head and when he saw Castiel the dull empty look in his eyes faded. “Castiel?”

Uncertainty, Castiel walked over to Chuck and said, “Yes, I’m here.”

“My son, you’ve returned. Where have you been all these years?”

Castiel wasn’t sure what Gabriel had told this man so he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I discovered a plot against him, your majesty. I took him somewhere else to keep him safe.”

"Who was the in charge of this plot and why did you not tell me of it."

"Your siblings Naomi and Metatron were behind it. I had no chance to warn you of their plans. By the time I had found out about it they had turned the people of the kingdom against Castiel. I have managed to undo most of the damage that they have done, but they still need to be stopped. I will need your permission to act.

"You have it," Chuck said. He then turned back to his son. “I have missed you all these years, and have dreamed about what would happen if you came back. Now that you have, however, I fear I will not be able to celebrate long, Castiel. When I am gone I want you to take my throne. It has been our family’s tradition to pass it on to the eldest born and I have long feared that I would be the one to break the line. Will you take it for me?”

“Yes, Father,” Castiel answered.

The glassy look was returning to the king’s eyes. “I have missed you, and I long to spend as much time as I have left with you but I must rest.”

“I understand Father. I will come to see you when you are awake.”

“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked after they left the room.

“Yes. It’s just a lot has happened in very little time. I would like to be with Dean now.”

Gabriel sighed, still not completely happy with his brother’s choice of mate, but led Castiel out of the king’s room and down to the suite that Dean had been given to stay in without arguing.

Metatron and Naomi were arrested for attempted assassination and crimes against the throne.

King Chuck died three days after Castiel had returned. Preparation for the new ruler and the coronation ceremony had begun as soon as it was declared that the king would not recover. Everything was ready for Castiel to take the throne.

Well, almost everything.


	10. Come to me

Most of the people did not like that Sam was there as he was a human, but they had a bigger problem with Dean because of his relationship with Castiel. He was worried about this and decided to talk to Gabriel about what to do. While Gabriel still didn't like the idea of his little brother with a human, he had to admit that he was wrong and that Dean really did care about Castiel. After their talk, the two of them set a plan in place.

The day of the coronation was here.

Castiel walked down the red-carpeted aisle in between rows of pews filled with people. He was wearing purple and gold robes and had strings of gems placed over his wings. At the front of the aisle was an altar with two crowns resting on it, with a man dressed all in silver behind it. Gabriel stood on the left and Dean on the right.

When Castiel go to the end the altar the official came forward and said, “Castiel, as our king do you promise to keep the peace of our kingdom, uphold our laws, and administer justice with fairness and mercy?”

“I do.”

“Then on this day, in front of the kingdom and the spirits of the past, I declare you king.” Castiel knelt down on one knee as a crown was placed on his head. When he stood again he was met with cheers and shouts of 'long live the king.'

After the cheering had died down the official motioned for Gabriel to come closer. “The king has declared you to be the second of the kingdom and next in line. Do you stand by this decision?” he asked Castiel.

“Yes, I stand by this decision.”

The official then turned to Gabriel and asked, “In front of the kingdom and the spirits of the past do you promise that in the event of the death of the king to take on the burden of ruling?”

“I do,” Gabriel said, kneeling down. The second crown was placed on his head.

After the cheering had died down for the second time Gabriel stepped back and Dean took a step forward. Gabriel had told Castiel that it was fairly common for rulers to be married at the time of the coronation. After learning this, Castiel had proposed to Dean.

The official turned to him and said, “Castiel, in the presence of the kingdom and in front of the spirits of the past, do you take Dean as your husband, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until you fade to the realm of the spirits and beyond?”

“I do,” Castiel answered.

The official then turned to Dean and repeated his question, “Dean in the presence of the kingdom and in front of the spirits of the past, do you take Castiel as your husband, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until you fade to the realm of the spirits and beyond?”

“I do.”

“Then I now declare you bonded together from this day forward. You may now bind your relationship.”

The two men leaned into each other and kissed as the crowd cheered for the third time.

After the ceremonies had been completed, there were feasts, dancing, and all manner of celebration. It was very late before Dean and Castiel got to be alone. Now the two of them were finally together in their room.

“So, Husband,” Dean said with a smile. “Now that we're alone is there anything you would like to do?”

“It's been a long day. You're probably tired.”

“I was thinking about doing something else in bed.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Cas asked with fake innocence.

“Get your feathery self over here and I'll show you,” Dean said as he moved to the bed, dragging Castiel with him.

Dean pushed his new husband down onto the bed and began removing the fancy clothing

Castiel pulled Dean down closer to him so they could kiss.

When both of them were undressed they continued to slowly make out with each other. Eventual Castiel reached up and started to use his wing oil to slowly open Dean up. They continued in this manner until Dean began to get impatient. He began to move while saying “I'm ready, Cas.”  
Castiel removed his fingers and help to guide Dean down onto him.

They both stayed still for a moment before Dean gave a slow roll of this hips.

The two of them moved together meeting the others' thrust until they both came. After a few moments to recover they cleaned themselves up. Dean lay down in bed curled into his husband's arms and wings. “Now maybe sleep sounds good,” Dean murmured.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night. Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end  
> Thank you to everyone that read and a second thank you to everyone that commented, kudoed or subscribed.  
> Next post with be a short fic and pure crack.


End file.
